The present invention relates to hinges for mechanically supporting two objects in a rotational orientation. In particular, the present invention relates to a modular hinge arrangement that structurally supports portable computer displays.
Monitors or displays for portable computers are usually mounted in display enclosures, which are in turn mounted to the base of the computer with hinges. The display enclosures are usually constructed of a lightweight material such as molded plastic, which is capable of adequately supporting and protecting the monitor despite being subject to rough handling. The hinges are typically attached by screws or other fasteners directly to the plastic display enclosure.
Consumers typically want the largest possible display that they can afford in a computer system. This is as true with portable computers as it is with desktop computers. As portable computer displays become larger, the weight of the larger display causes additional stress on the hinges and the places where the hinge attaches to the computer base and display enclosure, often resulting in cracks. To solve this problem, manufacturers have increased the surface area of the hinge with an extension arm to alleviate the localization of stress. The difficulty, however, is that the manufacturing yield for such a hinge is low due to the tendency of the arm to distort during the normal prehardening process, which involves heat treatment.
In addition, because of the desirability of larger monitors, manufacturers often upgrade existing portable computer product lines by increasing the monitor size. The problem with this type upgrading is that it requires the computer base and hinge arrangement to be re-designed in the upgraded model to support the larger monitor. Once the base and hinge designs are modified, then new tooling must be performed before manufacturing can begin. It would be desirable if a modular hinge design could be developed that would permit monitors of various sizes to couple to the portable computer base, without requiring the base or hinge to be re-designed and re-tooled.
The present invention, constructed in accordance with the preferred embodiment, includes a hinge arrangement that attaches a portable computer base to display units of various sizes and weights. The hinge arrangement preferably employs a modular design that permits various size displays to be easily and securely attached to the base, while also reducing stress in the immediate vicinity of the hinge. The hinge arrangement described in the preferred embodiment includes two modules that are relatively easy to assemble, and relatively low-cost.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment, a modular hinge includes a clutch module and a stress dispersing module which are fabricated as separate parts, and then assembled together to form essentially one permanent hinge. Relative movement (both laterally and vertically) between the clutch module and the stress dispersing module are prevented by the rigid association between the two parts. In the preferred embodiment, the stress dispersing module includes an extension arm. The modularity of the hinge allows the extension arm to by-pass the prehardening heat treatment process, thus increasing the manufacturing yield for this component. The extension arm attaches to the display enclosure. As the size and weight of the monitor and display enclosure changes, the length of the extension arm can be modified if necessary to provide the necessary support for the new monitor size.